gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dominator
The Vapid Dominator is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The main body of the Dominator seems to be heavily inspired by the , with flared wheel arches, connected to the elevated area that spans the lower body. The front headlight pockets are taken from the fifth generation Mustang, with the circular headlights, squared grille and hood being skewed forwards and down. Halfway up the body, the main body line makes a sharp angular turn, signaling the classical inspiration of the first generation Mustang. The car features twelve spoke alloy wheels, wrapped in low profile tires. The rear hatch closely resembles a fastback design, also taken from the first generation Mustang. The front grille design, rear fascia and tail lights and are derived straight from the fastback, as is the name Dominator, which was the name of a hood available on early 70's Mustangs. The rear bumper features circular twin-exit exhaust with chrome tips. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dominator features a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The car also features a high torque V8 engine, which gives it decent acceleration and an above average top speed. It is one of the fastest Muscle cars in a straight line because of its impressive torque, but this is also the Dominator's major flaw, as the raw power the engine supplies makes the car very difficult to control in corners. It has a tendency to engage in bouts of immense oversteer and fishtailing on certain corners. In addition, hitting any guardrail or short wall by the side will more than likely send the Dominator going over it, a very real situation likely to be encountered when driving at high speeds or racing on any highway. This makes the Dominator overall a fairly tricky car to drive. Crash deformation is average, able to take a decent amount of head-on hits at speed before smoking or being disabled. While its severe handling issues may make it a bad choice for inexperienced drivers, the Dominator can reward those who take the time to learn its driving style by being a very good car for racing, with only a select few amount of other Muscles able to keep up. The vehicle features a modeled V8 engine with a single bank of cams on either side of the engine. On the top is a large cylindrical air filter wrapped with red filter paper. The engine sound is a very high torque V8 engine, with low-silenced exhausts. The badges indicates that the Dominator is powered by a 450cui (7.4L) Supercharged engine. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =Dominator-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Only available at the Arena Workshop (enhanced version). Image Gallery Sanchez-GTAV-Driveby-Screenshot.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Dominator. Note the slightly different tail lights. Domitator-ad-gtav.png|'Dominator' car ad. VapidDominator-GTAV-Front.png|'Dominator' in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Dominator-GTAV-front-MuscleModded1.png|An NPC-modified Dominator variant in the enhanced version. (Rear quarter view) Dominator GTAO Pre-Modified LaMesa LSC.png|The NPC-Modified Dominator spawned at the Los Santos Customs in La Mesa. Dominator GTAO Pre-Modified Burton LSC.jpg|The NPC-Modified Dominator spawned at the Los Santos Customs in Burton. Yellow-domitator-front-gtav.png|The unique armoured yellow Dominator used in Cops Capacity. Dominator-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Dominator on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ArenaWar-GTAO-Dominator.png|The Dominator on the Arena War website. Dominator-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dominator on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Steal Vehicle Cargo - Car Meet In Grand Theft Auto Online, modified Dominators alongside Futos will chase the player after the Steal Vehicle Cargo - Car Meet Vehicle Cargo mission. ;During the Car Meet There are eight versions of the Dominator which can spawn during the Car Meet - these have similar modifications and share the license plate - 87DZU328 ;After the Car Meet There are two versions of the Dominator which may spawn after the Car Meet and chase the player - these both have similar modifications and have identical license plates - 87DZU328 The cars that pursue after the mission have engine and transmission modifications applied, allowing them to keep up with the fleeing player relatively quickly. |modelset_window = Limo |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Limo |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Dominator-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo1.PNG|Modified Dominator (2) after Car Meet. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found in the Kortz Center parking lot during The Wrap Up. *Spawns in the driveway opposite the house of Peter Dreyfuss in A Starlet in Vinewood * After replaying The Wrap Up, the Dominator will start spawning more frequently, but in random locations. Sometimes, it will spawn very commonly near Los Santos International Airport at night, and other times, it will spawn in Rockford Hills, both at night and during the day. * A pre-modified Dominator can occasionally spawn at the Los Santos Customs in Burton. (enhanced version only) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Commonly spawns when requested by Simeon. *This vehicle will spawn at a random car meet during a certain 'source car' import mission. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $35,000 as of patch 1.13. It is later available at the Arena War website since the Arena War update (enhanced version only). **Can be also purchased for $26,250 as a trade price, as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career (only in the Arena War website). *Spawns commonly in Pillbox Hill if driving another muscle car. *During Cops Capacity, there is a pre-modified, armored yellow Dominator provided at his warehouse that has bullet proof tires. However, the ability to keep vehicles obtained during missions (other than vehicles spawned at any LSC during mission times) has subsequently been patched and players will no longer be able to store this vehicle. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Pre-modified Dominators sell at Los Santos Customs for $19,940 (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The Dominator is one of the first modern to appear in the Grand Theft Auto series. The others are the Vapid Hellenbach and the Bravado Gauntlet. *The car's beta name was "Bullett", as shown by Los Santos Customs' Lifeinvader page. This would have been a clear reference to the 1968 film , which features a legendary chase around San Francisco that sees pursuing villains in his ; in 2008, Ford released a special Bullitt edition of the fifth generation Mustang, on which the Dominator is based, in homage to the movie. The name was likely changed because there is already a car named Bullet. *The Dominator was a hood available on 1970s Mustangs. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Online *The default radio stations of the Dominator are: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *When in first person view, a dial can be seen on the far right of the dashboard labeled "BLOWER". When the car is left stock, this dial will not move. However, when a turbocharger is installed, it will move when the throttle is pressed, and will drop when it is released, indicating a change in PSI. This is featured in every car with this type of interior. **This is technically wrong, since a "blower" is a nickname for a supercharger, not a turbocharger, although it remains quite true with the vehicle's badging. *The Dominator is one of the few vehicles which may spawn with chrome, this being the racing stripe that runs along the hood of the Dominator. **The Banshee is another car that can rarely spawn with chrome as a secondary color like the Dominator. Cultural references *The car bears a wing-shaped flag logo (which Imponte uses on some of their vehicles), which is very similar to that of the Corvette wing logo. *The online description of the car refers to the four-cylinder and V6 versions of the Mustang commonly found in rental fleets. However, the Dominator is based on the V8-powered "consumer" Mustang. *Its difficult handling could be in reference to the use of a beam-axle rear suspension setup on the Mustang on which it is based. Some infamous videos, often shown and watched by car enthusiasts online, have shown both the New Edge (fourth generation) and S197 (fifth generation) spinning out of control in the hands of inexperienced drivers, especially those models equipped with a V8. See Also *Pißwasser Dominator - Exclusive racing variant. *Hellenbach - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition. Navigation }}de:Dominator (V) es:Dominator fr:Dominator pl:Dominator pt:Dominator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V